Make you feel better
by Psychic4you
Summary: Sad she thinks on the terrible date she faced. Somone has to cheer her up. A sonamy lemon story (slight anti Shadow). Spelling and grammar mistakes. Because of the lemon rated at least M for mature. If your not above 18 and your reading this, it's your own responsibility


Amy Rose's POV

How could he do this to me? I thought…. he was going to be different, the one that everybody claims to be the best of the best… no he wasn't the one I thought he would be. I just convinced myself things that aren't true. Why do I keep fooling myself? Why do I still think he's everything? I wanted an answer on that but I couldn't. I'm lying on my bed thinking about these questions while my heart does it's best to keep beating in my body. Yes that's the organ that's been crushed again. He played with it, misusing it, everything except making me happy. It all happened 2 days ago.

I was waiting for my date at the parking of the cinema. My date Shadow the hedgehog told me to meet him there to watch a movie. I was there first (or so I thought) and waited for him outside. While waiting outside I heard some noises coming from an ally. Out of curiosity I took a peek what was going on. There it was that I noticed that Shadow was busy making love with another girl! I don't even want to speak about the noises they made, but it was all as "uh uh, oh oh irh ah…..", I think you know what I mean. I yelled at him and when he noticed me he looked at me what I was doing there. I yelled at him that I thought he said he would be different than the one that I've almost spent my whole life waiting for. A normal boy would try to apologize out of this situation but that wasn't for Shadow. No, instead he started to hit me in my chest telling me I shouldn't interfere with his "business". And to make the matters worse that girl he was "busy" with also kicked me. I could barely make out of it running away from the scene.

Thinking on how he treated me makes me really wonder if I really can't be loved. That's the only thing I want in life, but it's always taken from me. Why is destiny against me I thought to myself while tears ran out my eyes. I want to die, I don't want to live on this planet. It's full of assholes and cheaters!

My doorbell ringed, great someone that come to bother me and crushing my poor heart. At first I didn't wanted to open it but it constantly ringed. So reluctantly I got out my bed and slowly made my way to my door. Once arrived I opened and I saw the person I thought to never see again. **Sonic the hedgehog**. Sonic stood there in the darkness of night with a look of regret. I had no idea why he would look at me as that because he didn't do anything wrong to me.

'Euhm… hello Amy.' He began, great here we go again.

'What do you want Sonic? I'm in a terrible mood.' I replied at him indicating I don't want to speak with him.

'I came to check up on you. I've…heard … things.' he explains looking a little mad.

'Really…?' I asked him without much interest.

'I wondered if you wanted to … talk about it…' he answered unsure of it.

'No, thanks… I'll deal with it myself. Don't worry about it.' I said turning my back to him wanting to close my door

'That's just the point, I am worried about you Amy.' Sonic replied so fast I couldn't held in my tears. As emotions took me over I got over to him and give him a hug while crying on his shoulder. I really need someone that listened to me. I know he doesn't like me seeing as this but I can't help to expose how broken I am. That's something only Sonic does right, he's always there when I truly need him. I cried and cried while my tears are making his shoulder wet. He put his hands around me conforming me that he's there.

'Shhhhh it's alright Amy, I'm here.' He said softly while I cried my heart out on him.

'Why?! 'Why does everyone wants to hurt me so much! Why does everyone hates me so much!' I screamed the air out my body while my tears flowed uncontrollable

'Amy, not everybody hates you. Don't convince yourself that.' Sonic gently responded. I knew what he meant with it, yet I face totally the opposite. A little later my cries soften and turned into sobs.

'Who…doesn't?' I asked when we disconnected our hug while rub my fist in my eyes.

'Cream, Tails, Knuckles, almost everyone. Even me' Sonic replied trying to cheer me up, it didn't helped much

'Sonic, I hear all around you don't like me.' I stated. Yes it's true, all around where I go I hear for others say that Sonic is a bastard and a lier. Reality taught me that the one they talk about isn't Sonic at all. Or they talk about him as that to make Shadow look much better. Could explain why he's been with that girl actually.

'Amy, people say that to make me look as a bad guy. I don't know why but many don't appreciate what I do. They only see my flaws and nothing else. Anyway I try to ignore it, even though it's very hard for me.' he explains. Oh my god, they portray Sonic as that? I thought it. It's Shadow that's destroy everything, not Sonic.

'Sonic…. I …don't know what ….to say…' I stood there not knowing how to reply to that.

'Hey, it's alright. So do you feel a bit better now?' he said with a small smile.

'Yeah I do, thank you so much Sonic.' I lightly smiled back.

'You're welcome Amy, I'll leave you now. See you soon Amy.' He said turning around almost leaving me. I didn't wanted him to leave. I want him to stay with me, that would truly make me feel better. So I quickly took his hand.

'Huh?' he said looking as he didn't thought I would hold his hand.

'Please Sonic, stay with me. I don't want to be alone.' I asked him, actually almost begging him.

'Amy, I think that's not a good idea.' He stated as he looked away a bit.

'Sonic, please stay… just once?' I softly asked him hoping he would give in.

Sonic smiled at me and nodded. 'Okay, I'll stay.' He replied. I don't know why but my heart started to heat me up again as it made me feel alive again. I got again to Sonic hugging him lightly to thank him for staying.

Once Sonic entered my house we got to the sofa and we hugged each other more. Only I wanted more than just a hug. Maybe a small kiss would make me feel even better. Eugh what I'm I thinking? Sonic that would give me a kiss? That's crazy even for me. Still I liked the idea of it.

'Sonic?' I begin looking at him. I want to ask it. A no it certain but I could get a yes maybe.

'Yes Amy?' He asked me looking at me.

'Would you mind… if we…. kissed?' Amy looked into his emerald green eyes. Oh those eyes of his, to me it's treasure.

Sonic had to think a little but shrugged. 'Just a small kiss alright?' he questioned at me with a small grin.

'Sure.' I replied with a smile.

We both closed our eyes and leaned in. Soon our lips met each other. I tasted the nature when we kissed. We continued to kiss lightly on each other only … we didn't separated. Instead our kiss gotten more intense as put my hands around his neck. However it made my body feel so much better as we continued, so the longer we're at it, the better I feel …. and maybe him too, I wanted more of this feeling.

As my body took over my actions my tongue got out my mouth asking for permission into his mouth. It must be a miracle or a really much luck but Sonic opened his lips to let my tongue slide into his. I finally was close with Sonic! Oh please don't let anything happen now. I want Sonic to love me ever since I was a kid and finally he's showing affection toward me.

Time progressed fast while we French kissed but we only separated because we needed to recover some air into our bodies. While catching our breath I wanted more of him.

Once I was recovered I threw myself at him continuing our intense kiss. This time my hands where tracing down his handsome body. My body replies with fires in my heart. I need more….. more…. more. The burning desire took me over as I opened my new red dress. It exposed my body and Sonic eyes widen once he looked at my body. I was actually surprised he did. Anyway we continued to kiss and Sonic's hands got on my body. Oh his gentle hands were caressing my body. Those hands touching glued back my broken body, oh I never want this to end. Sonic opened my bra as my B-sized breast come into his face. He smiled at it as he's pleased with the view he's giving. Then he started to rub them with his hands. Oh I felt so alive at the moment. As he did this I started to moan his name.

'ooohhh Sonic…..that…..feels ….goood.' I said the best I could.

'Amy… you…. look ….so amazing. I never noticed it until now….' He replied softly to me. Oh those words! They mean everything to me. He was right, there are some that don't hate me. Heck actually it's as he's saying he loves me, oh if only that could be true.

Sonic started to squeeze my breasts. Shiiiiit that feels good…..! My body goes crazy for him. I wanted him. Yes as in making love to him! I wanted to make love to him so badly. My body wants me to be as one with him.

Suddenly I felt something between my legs being hard. When I felt that I had a blush on my face. Is it what think it is? Could it be? I learned once that males are getting hard when they are aroused… does that means I'm arousing him? Is he actually attracted to me?

'Sonic stop…' I said looking at him.

'Amy….i'm I doing something wrong?' he sat there as he did has done something wrong.

'Sonic… I feel something…between my legs….' I bluntly stated. You should have seen his face. It was getting more red than Knuckles color.

'I'm sorry Amy…. I didn't knew I was…' He was trying to explain but I stopped him.

'Can I … see it?' I asked, my body wanted to know it. My body is actually the one that's been wanting that for so long.

'Well…. I …..' He wanted to explain only I cut him off again. I got of him and it showed me his manhood. My god! That was huge! I've dreamed much about him (yes even that we did it) when I was younger. Yet even there he wasn't as big as he's here. Oh my body wanted to connect with it so much. My body is completely on fire and it needed to be executed.

'Wow …. Sonic….you're…. big' I stated while looking at his cock with a hint of lust.

'Euhm thanks…' He replied probably embarrassed, I don't know I wasn't looking at him but still at his member.

I went with my face close to it, I wanted to know how he tasted as. I got close to his manhood before he started to speak again.

'Amy! What …. Are you going … to do?' he asked unsure of my actions. I didn't even wanted to answer it and put out my tongue to lick against his member. Sonic's eyes must have been wide open again because directly when I gave a small lick he moaned with an 'uhhhhhh' sound. I don't know why but I kept licking at it as it would be a lollypop. I kept licking it until I actually started to put my mouth around it. I started to suck on his manhood while he moaned hard.

'uuuaaaahh Amy… ah shit!' he said while I kept sucking him. I only got the half of it into my mouth because it was just to much for me. Mmmmmmmhhhmmm I loved this.

Continuing to suck him of he started to get more tense. That was the moment I knew to stop because he was getting close. Yeah I learned this because I talked with Vanilla about this subject when my best friend Cream wasn't around. I didn't wanted to have his sperm into my mouth so I retreated it. At first Sonic thought I was going to stop but when he felt I continued with my hands jerking him off his sounds where music to my ears.

'Irrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhh Ammmyyy!' he screamed my name as I saw white substance coming out his member. It felt as a sticky mess but very warm. I actually liked it, but I didn't tasted it. Even if I'm horny as hell, I don't want in my mouth.

'Wow…. that's amazing Sonic.' I said smiling at my achievement.

'Oh…my .. god. Where did you …. learned ….that?' He asked while panting.

'….I browsed around the internet…' I replied a bit blushing.

'Teheh…..naughty girl… ugh man I need to recover again…' he continued panting.

'Okay, I'll clean my hands if you don't mind it.' I stated, he just shook his head saying he doesn't minds it. I got to my wash table and cleaned his sperm from my hands. Once done I got back to him seeing that he had his breath back. I got back on him.

'So you ready for your part Amy?' he asked with an evil grin

'My part?' I questioned him.

'Just let me do my thing.' Sonic said while he lightly pushed me of on the sofa and got his knees between my legs.

'Sonic what are y….' I wanted to speak but this time he cut me off.

'Repaying the favor.' He speaks as he got near my mid part close to my panty. I was excited at what he's going to do. He got with his hands toward my underwear but first looked at me asking for permission to continue. I nodded and he gently slides my underwear down. He smiled even harder at the sight he was seeing now. I've seen myself naked before, only I didn't think Sonic would actually like it as well.

'You ready for this Amy?' He looks at me with his grin.

'Yes…do it Sonic.' I replied

Sonic got with his gloved finger near my vagina. Once he arrived I felt a shockwave in my body that caused me to moan hard. I've read this on the internet as well but when I feel this….. it's just…..awesome. He continued rubbing with his hands on my labia and I lost totally my mind with it. The only thing I could do was just enjoying this feeling and moaning hard.

'Aaaaaaahhhhh Sonic….' I whispered through my moans.

'Feels good right?' He questioned me. To me it's more than just feeling good

'It…. Ugh…. feels….oh Sonic…..amezing…' I moaned back. Oh I enjoy this feeling so much. The more he rubs with his hands the more waves of pleasure got to my mind.

Sonic stopped with rubbing my clit and got with his face toward it. He also licked it and boy….. my body …. I can't say how much pleasure got to my mind. I tried to hold myself in check but I couldn't help placing my hands on Sonic's head to keep him in place. Oh shit, I read it all on the internet but feeling this is so much better. Sonic really knew what he's doing because my mind totally is consumed with the waves of pleasure from Sonic.

'Oh oh oh Ah sonic….' I said as he continued none stop

'It's a great taste you've got Amy.' He responded while keeping doing his thing

Something was happing with me. It's as a pressure was building up inside me. I felt it was getting stronger within the minute while Sonic keeps licking and sometimes lightly sucking on me. Soon enough I couldn't block the gigantic tension my body faces even though I tried my very best.

'Sonic…..I'm….I'm going to…..' I announced to him.

'Let it go Amy.' He stated.

'Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh Soooonnniiiiiiiiccccc!' I screamed the air out my longs

My body climaxed on his face. I couldn't hold it a second longer even if I tried to. It where some sort of fluids that left my body but oh body the feeling was damn good, but my body had to recover from it.

'Well that was damn impressive.' He speaks as he gets up on his feet with his face still covered in my fluids.

'That … was great …. Sonic.' I replied panting this time.

'I'll just wash my face, I'll be back soon.' He said, I nodded.

It didn't took him long before to return to me, I still wasn't completely recovered from our session. But to be honost I couldn't wait for it no more. I wanted to make love with Sonic right here, right now! He joined me back in my sofa and I got on his lap with my vagina close to his harden manhood. Speaking of it did he got harder while was busy with me? Because to me it sure looks like it.

'Sonic….. I want you…I want you so much' I begged him.

'As do I Amy. But let me do something first.' He responded. What was he going to do? Uuuugggghhh I can't wait! I want him now! No more waiting!

Sonic was pulling something out his shoe. It was a condom. Did he held a condom with him? Did he planned this or something? Ah well it didn't mattered to me. This time it would be just me and him, no more interruptions. Sonic placed the condom on his member, I helped a bit with it. After that's done it's time, soon there isn't going to be him and me, it's going to be us.

'I'm ready Amy, If you still want me.' Sonic stated as he finally gives himself all to me. I didn't needed to think twice about that.

'Yes! Yes! yes! Sonic I want you so badly. But…please be gentle….it's …my first time…..' I said a bit uncertain. Yes I already said I talked with Vanilla about this, yet she said the first time hurts. I don't want to be in pain again.

'I'll keep it in mind Amy.' He gently speaks with words of care. I love this so much about him, he always cares about me.

I got with my vagina over to his protected manhood. My womb opened as it made contact with his member. My lips of my split opened and his cock got inside my body until he got to a stop that's my virginity wall. I braced myself for the impact. Sonic noticed I was ready for this and gives a quick thrust into me breaking the wall that used to keep me a virgin. I felt the pain Vanilla was talking about as I held Sonic tightly while the pain is running through my body. Sonic didn't do anything but he grunted a bit because I probably held him to tight. As quickly the pain came it soon disappeared as well. I gave Sonic a kiss on his lips and nodded telling him he could continue.

Sonic thrust in and out of me as the pleasure waves of love consumed my mind again. Oh it felt so good making love with Sonic. For years I dreamed about this moment and it finally comes out. Sonic felt so good inside my body that I wanted to do this forever.

'Ooh oh oh uh Sonic…. You sooo good, oh I love it.' I moaned at him

'Amy… ugh ugh your … so tight…. Oh shoot.' He moaned back at me.

As he kept thrusting I started to move also with him. Hopping up and down on his member made us both go crazy for each other. While we made love we also kissed each other again through our moaning.

We mated for at least 5 minutes until I started to feel pressure building up in my body again. I didn't wanted to finish. I want this to last forever. Sadly enough I had to give in because my body couldn't hold again my climax. Still I did my best again to block it.

'Oh Sonic….ugh ugh ugh I'm…I'm close oooohhhh' I announced again.

'Me too…oh Amy…. I could finish…..any minute….' He replied.

The pressure was unbearable as I had to let my body finish onto his member. It was too much for my body to handle and I had to let it go.

'Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh Sooooooooonnnnnnnniiiiiiiiicccccccccccccccc!' I screamed while I climaxed on his covered member.

'Iiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Aaaaammmmyyyyyyyyyyyyy!' he yelled as much as I did. I didn't feel anything getting into me but Sonic kept thrusting into me while he finished.

I'm actually glad he wears a condom, that way I can't get pregnant, not that I've would have mind it to be honest. Our body stopped thrusting and once we got till a full stop we looked at each other while we breathed heavily. I disconnected from him member that was invisible because his condom is full with his cum. I let myself fall because my body was exhausted. Still I have no regrets of what I did. Sonic made me feel a lot better indeed.

'Sonic… will you stay ….. for the night… with me?' I asked him still recovering oxygen.

'Off… course Amy.' He responds panting too.

I smiled at him and gave him one last kiss before I shut down my eyes and fell in sleep on him. I didn't cared it was on my couch, as long I was with him I'm happy.

The morning I woke up in my bed not knowing how I got here. I see that there are some sheets pulled aside that indicated someone lied next to me. I got out my bed and put on a bathrobe to cover some of my body. I got downstairs and noticed Sonic in my kitchen making up my table with breakfast. When he noticed me he smiled.

'Good morning Amy.' Sonic stated with his smile.

'Good morning Sonic.' I replied smiling a little.

'Slept well?' He asked me.

'Incredible, you?' I questioned.

'Never better.' He replied back at me with his thumb up.

'You already prepared breakfast?' I asked him.

'Well what you see is what you get.' He said with a wink to me, I had to blush to that.

'Thank you so much Sonic. Even for what happened yesterday.' I said to him.

'You're welcome Amy.' He finished.

I took a seat and started to eat breakfast with him. I don't know why but it felt as we're couple one way or the other. We talked about past adventure and laugh at funny things that happened. Suddenly his mobile phone rang and he picked it up. It was Tails that called his best friend saying that Sonic had to come for something urgent. I could hear his voice of the phone

'Hey Amy, I've got to leave now. Duty calls.'

'Sure, I hope you'll come back soon to me .' I said but actually what I mean is: I hope you cum back soon to me.

'I will. But lets keep this between us alright? I don't want some people to know about this.' He explained. I understood, he doesn't wants me being a target to his enemies.

'Okay, under one condition.' I stated

'And what is that?' he wondered with a look of 'oh yeah'?

'Be my boyfriend.' I said with an evil smile.

He kissed me and then he said 'I already am.' Than he gave me a wink and speeded out of my house toward Tails. Sonic is mine after all this time! Yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy. The mission of my life is finally completed!

After breakfast I cleaned my table and got dressed. I wanted to walk into the park and think about what has all happened lately.

When I arrived in the park I smile knowing Sonic does likes me because he accepted being my boyfriend. I knew it was only a matter of time before we finally were together, and I was right.

While walking I noticed the girl that Shadow has been "busy" with during "my date" crying on her friends shoulder just the way I did to Sonic. I could hear how she couldn't believe it why Shadow cheated on her with another girl and abused as well. Don't worry girl, you'll understand I was thinking to myself.


End file.
